The receptacle of this invention is designed especially to enable serving individual portions of ice cream without having to remove the ice cream from a bulk lot or having to scoop or spoon it out of a paper or plastic cup and is especially designed for the catering services on airlines to enable the hostess to quickly and easily deposit an individual serving of ice cream on a dish or in a glass without having to touch the ice cream or use any implements to remove it from the receptacle.